


Unexpected Love

by Niina_rox



Series: ~The Velvet~ [1]
Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: F/F, Family, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, friends - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:09:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24371836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niina_rox/pseuds/Niina_rox
Summary: I hope this is decent :)
Relationships: Kang Seulgi/Son Seungwan | Wendy, Kim Yerim | Yeri/Son Seungwan | Wendy
Series: ~The Velvet~ [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1759693
Kudos: 6





	Unexpected Love

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this is decent :)

They were nineteen when they met, Wendy was working in a café while working on a degree. She was also looking after her fourteen-year-old sister, they were living in a small three bedroom house. Wendy was working a little late one Wednesday, when Seulgi walked in. She looked a little tired “are you okay,” she sighed “not really I’ve been looking for a place to stay. But so far none of the places have worked out,” Wendy smiled a little she sorted out what she wanted. “If you want you can stay at my place, I have a spare room.” 

She got excited “really” “yeah, I finish my shift in a couple of minutes.” Soon enough she finishes up then it’s “I’m Seulgi by the way,” she laughed a little “I’m Wendy.” It only takes a few minutes to get there, they walk in and, find Yeri sitting on the couch studying. She showed her around the house, Seulgi smiled “this place is perfect.” “That’s great” a few minutes later, she said; “Yeri this is Seulgi she’ll be living with us.” Yeri smiled “cool” they talked about a few things, while they worked out what to have for dinner. 

Seulgi knew she would definitely like it here, she already made friends. Of course, she knew she’d need to get more of her things, from the hotel she’s been staying at. The next morning she sits at the dining table, with her laptop looking for a job. Yeri does her usual routine of getting ready for school, “I’ll see you guys later.” Wendy smiled at her sister “remember we’re going shopping this afternoon,” she smiled “I remember I won’t forget to meet you there.” With that she was out the door, Seulgi couldn’t help but, smile. 

“It’s fun juggling everything” Seulgi took a moment, “what about your parents.” Wendy sits down “they’re around, doing what they do best. Which is pretty much pretending we don’t exist,” she was surprised “it’s hard on Yeri but, living here is better for her.” She decides to change the topic, “what are your plans for today.” Seulgi looks back at the screen, “simply looking for a job.” “Sounds exciting, I have to go to uni” she got up to grab something, “before I forget.” She handed her a house key, “thank you.”

A few minutes later she headed to her room, and quickly got ready. “See you later” then it got quiet, Seulgi applied for a few jobs. It didn’t matter what it is, of course, she knew she wouldn’t hear back straight away. So while she was waiting she headed to the hotel, to get her things. When she got back she noticed that, she got an interview. And she wouldn’t mind being a waitress in a diner, she got a little lost as she headed over there. It was quiet when she walked in, it was easy enough to find the manager. 

Since he was sitting in one of the booths, sorting out a few things. She was a little nervous but, as they talked that melted away. Towards the end she did a practice run, proving she would be good for the job. 

[<3 <3 <3 <3]

It’s been two months since Seulgi started living with them, she’s settled in quite nicely. It’s a quiet Friday Wendy’s sitting at home, at the dining table working on an assignment. She’s been at it for so long that she’s surprised, when her sister walked through the door. As she gets up to get a drink she asks; “how was school,” Yeri smiled a little “it was alright, nothing exciting.” She walks into her room to get changed, “sounds about right.” A little while later Seulgi walks in, looking exhausted “I take it work was tiring.”

Instead of saying anything she simply nods, and collapses on the couch. “I need a distraction” Seulgi yawns a little, “what did you have in mind.” Wendy smiles a little “anything, I don’t care what it is.” Yeri soon joins them “why don’t we go to the night markets, I’m sure there’s something exciting there.” Wendy looked happy with that idea, “I like the sound of that” she headed to her room to get changed. Seulgi eventually got up and, slowly headed to her room. Yeri simply messaged her friends while she waited.

It’s a bit of a walk but, it will be good for them. There were plenty of people wandering the stalls, Seulgi decided to wander on her own. Yeri started a conversation with “I think you might, have a crush on her.” At first Wendy said nothing but, pretended she didn’t hear her. “If you try to deny it, it will make it more true.” She looked at her sister “I don’t have a crush on anyone,” Yeri laughed a little “you say that now. But I can tell” nothing more was said, at least not yet. And it does the one thing Yeri wanted, it got her sister thinking.

About everything thing that the two of them did, Wendy became a little nervous around her. And it’s only been a couple of days, “I hate you for pointing it out.” Yeri smiles proudly “and you’re welcome,” then she carries on with her morning. 

[<3 <3 <3 <3]

Three months later.

Seulgi was busy working when a guy, decided to try and flirt with her. There were a couple of reasons why, she didn’t flirt back. One; she’s not interested, and two; he’s not her type. Her type comes in the form of her roommate and friend; Wendy. She doesn’t expect him to be so persistent, she wipes down the counter. “I’m not your type” he’s quick to add; “yes, you are. You’re beautiful” she remains calm, “okay, then you’re not my type.” With that she walks away in the hope, that it’s the end of this situation. 

As she finished up with work Seulgi decided, that she would need Yeri’s help. The following day since it’s a Saturday, and Wendy’s busy with another assignment. She offered to go grocery shopping, and asked Yeri if she wanted to go with her. Of course, Wendy didn’t think much of it, she just carried on with her work. As they wander the aisles of the supermarket, ”I’m curious Seulgi do you have a crush on my sister.” It doesn’t help that Yeri is looking at her, or that she blushes a little “I-I might.” 

Yeri smiles “now that, that is out of the way. What would be the best way, to confess” it falls quiet. As they made their way through the store, Yeri was more than happy to help her out. When they got back she decided to tease her sister, it was easy enough. Since Seulgi was occupied “you’ll never guess what we talked about,” Wendy was curious “I could guess but, I don’t want to.” Yeri hit her arm softly “why not? Aren’t you the least bit curious, about what was said about you.” That definitely caught her attention, “you talked about me.”

Yeri smiled slyly “yes, but I won’t be more specific.” With that she walked away leaving Wendy, feeling more curious then before. “You can’t leave me hanging” all Yeri did; was laugh. Of course, she’s not aware of what Seulgi is up to, once everything is put away. Wendy tries her best to concentrate but, it doesn’t work anymore. As she decides to watch something Yeri, simply announces “I’m gonna hang out with my friends.” She smiles at her sister “have fun,” as she walks out the door she adds; “don’t do anything I wouldn’t do.”

That simply confused Wendy, it’s a little quiet in their place. Seulgi had a few ideas in mind, for how to tell Wendy how she feels. It starts with; subtle hints, and a little more closeness. But nothing happened, for a while. The more she waited, the more her feelings grew. It was a quiet day at work Wendy, was doing plenty of things to keep her occupied. All the while she was thinking, about a certain someone. She had barely noticed what time it was, if it wasn’t for Yeri walking. There’s a good chance she’d continue working.

”Why don’t you tell her how you feel,” Yeri _wants_ to tell her what she knows. But she’ll only do that as a last resort, if they take forever to confess.

[<3 <3 <3 <3]

It’s a full two months later when things change, it’s Friday night and, it’s just the two of them. Yeri was staying with a few of her friends, they’ve both decided to have a few drinks. As they watch a movie Seulgi subconsciously moves closer, Wendy doesn’t pay much attention. At first, it’s not until the end of the movie, when she notices. Naturally, she’s a little startled they don’t say anything, it falls quiet as the credits roll by. Seulgi simply puts it out there “you know, I’ve never had feelings for anyone before.”

Wendy isn’t sure what to say “neither have I,” a few moments pass. Seulgi moves around to face her properly, “things changed when I met you.” She blushes furiously, Wendy is stunned “wait what. Did I hear that correctly” she finds that Seulgi, can’t look her in the eyes anymore. She simply nods “oh my god” she begins to laugh a little, “I never thought this would happen.” Soon Wendy is up and pacing a little, “but you know what. I was going to say something but, I just wasn’t sure how to tell you.”

It falls quiet as Seulgi processes that, “we’re both stupid” they both laugh a little. “It’s funny because Yeri was pushing me, to tell you” Seulgi lets out a loud laugh. “It’s also funny because I asked her for advice,” they both looked at each other. Wendy takes the next step as she sits beside her again, she holds her hand. Seulgi begins to smile like a fool, “I think there’s a little something missing.” It falls quiet they both close the distance, the kiss is slow. But it’s enough as they take a moment, Wendy smiles uncontrollably.

”I don’t think that was enough,” without a second thought they kiss again. 


End file.
